Heartache
by wujibby
Summary: Hujan dilengkapi dengan rasa dari patah hati yang menyelimuti Soonyoung dan Jihoon. A SongFict with Soonhoon Fanfiction!


WARNING!!

OOC, TYPO(S), FAILED ANGST DAN EJAAN YANG (BELUM) DISEMPURNAKAN.

.

.

.

wujibby's present...

.

.

.

.

Heartache

.

.

.

 _so they say the time,_

 _takes away the pain,_

Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas dan menuju ke depan gedung fakultasnya.

"Hujan," gumamnya kecil.

Tangan mungilnya terulur untuk merasakan titik-titik hujan yang mulai menghujami setiap permukaan bumi bagian timur. Hanya tangannya yang basah, karena kepala sampai kakinya masih berada di bawah atap fakultas.

"Shift dimulai satu jam lagi, dan belum tentu akan reda dalam satu jam," gumamnya lagi.

"Aku tidak membawa payung," Jihoon merogoh tasnya, mencari keberadaan benda itu. Akhirnya dia mengangkat tasnya ke atas kepala, kaki kecilnya sudah mulai menapak turun di anak-anak tangga.

Sampai sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Pakai," seseorang yang tadi menarik tangan Jihoon meneduhi kepala Jihoon dengan payung.

Jihoon diam menatap sosok itu. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Menatap mata sosok dihadapannya. Orang ini, orang yang menorehkan sejuta kenangan. Sejuta kemanisan cinta. Serta sejuta perihnya cinta.

"Terima kasih, tapi kurasa tidak perlu," Jihoon menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain, menghindari menatap netra orang itu. Semakin dalam Jihoon menatapnya, hanya semakin membuatnya membuka satu-persatu luka lama.

"Tidak usah sok kuat, kena gerimis saja sakit."

Hening kemudian.

Memang benar, Jihoon tidak tahan dengan hujan, jika terkena gerimis saja dia bisa demam, atau mungkin hanya pilek biasa. Tapi, aneh saja rasanya jika menerima payung dari mantan kekasihmu bukan? Apalagi jika kau... Uhm... Masih menyukainya?

"Yasudah, aku duluan."

Jihoon mengangguk menanggapi, "kau berubah, dingin terhadapku, tapi kenapa kau masih peduli, hah? Soonyoung?" gumamnya perlahan ketika laki-laki itu—Soonyoung— telah jauh darinya.

.

.

 _but i'm still the same,_

 _and they say that i,_

 _will find another you, that can't be true_

Soonyoung berdiri tidak jauh dari Jihoon. Dibawah payung berwarna kuning —katanya kuning memantulkan cahaya matahari, jadi tidak panas— dengan tetesan-tetesan hujan yang menghujami bumi sekitar sedari dua jam yang lalu dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

Mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangkai payung, Soonyoung memperhatikan Jihoon dari gerbang fakultas. Laki-laki mungil itu masih berteduh di bawah atap fakultas seni, sesekali mendongak, matanya memancarkan harapan agar hujan segera berhenti.

Mata Soonyoung memang segaris, tapi penglihatannya bagus. Dia dengan jelas dapat melihat laki-laki mungil itu menggerutu kesal.

Seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibir semi tebalnya itu.

"Dia tetap imut," lalu terkekeh kecil.

"Tolong jangan menyakiti dirimu."

"Aku tidak bisa lagi berada di sisimu, menjagamu."

Hening sejenak. Mata Soonyoung masih asik menangkap gerak-gerik si Mungil di sana. Lalu akhirnya Soonyoung melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi.

"Maaf, tapi aku takut untuk menyakitimu lagi, aku masihlah aku yang dulu."

Soonyoung tersenyum tipis, memejamkan matanya, membiarkan dirinya terlempar kembali ke masa lalu.

Masa dimana dirinya masih berada di samping Jihoon. Masa dimana dirinya masih bisa meng- _klaim_ Jihoon sebagai miliknya. Masa dimana dirinya bebas memukul siapa saja yang berani menyentuh Jihoon walau hanya kuku tangan mereka yang menempel.

Sayangnya itu hanyalah lemparan ingatannya akan masa lalu.

Lagi,

Soonyoung membiarkan dirinya terlempar ke masa-masa yang baru saja terjadi, misalnya tiga hari yang lalu, saat dimana teman-temannya memberikannya ceramah secara besar-besaran.

 _"Bagaimana kalau pergi ke Klub Malam saja? Kau bisa melakukan One Night Stand atau apa agar bisa melupakan dia dengan cepat." -kim mingyu_

 _"Bodoh! Menurutku sebaiknya Soonyoung jangan bertemu dengan Jihoon dulu sementara waktu sampai hatinya siap." -jeon wonwoo_

 _"Siap dalam artian?" Soonyoung mengernyitkan alisnya bingung._

 _"Kalau maksudmu siap dalam artian siap menahan diri untuk tetap bersikap dingin saat bertemu dengannya, tentu saja aku siap, kalau maksudmu soal siap dimana aku tidak merasakan adanya detak jantung berlebih, aku tidak bisa menjamin sih."_

 _"Bukan," Minghao menginterupsi._

 _"Maksud Wonwoo disini adalah sampai kau siap menempatkan seseorang yang baru di hatimu," lanjut Minghao._

 _"Dan seseorang yang mungkin mirip dengannya atau jauh lebih baik darinya," sambung Wonwoo._

 _Soonyoung terpaku sesaat. Lalu menggeleng menanggapi ucapan Wonwoo dan Minghao._

 _"Tidak. Itu tidak benar."_

 _Mingyu, Wonwoo dan Minghao menatap Soonyoung aneh._

 _"Karena tidak ada yang akan bisa menyamainya."_

 _Baru saja Mingyu akan menyahut, Soonyoung sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu, "Karena dia satu-satunya yang berbeda, dan tidak ada yang lebih darinya."_

Soonyoung membuka matanya lagi, membalikkan badannya keluar dari area kampus, sembari menggumam,

"Ya, mereka tidak benar Jihoon, kau hanyalah satu-satunya yang seperti itu."

.

.

 _why didn't i realize?_

 _why did i tell lies?_

Jihoon membanting tubuhnya ke kasurnya. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa dirinya meminta tolong pada Jun yang kebetulan lewat disana untuk mengantarnya sampai ke Halte Bus.

Namun, berakhir Jihoon diantarkan Jun sampai ke rumah karena Minghao yang memaksa Jun untuk mengantarkan teman mungilnya dengan selamat sentosa tanpa luka gores sekecil apapun.

Jihoon memejamkan matanya. Entah kenapa semenjak satu bulan yang lalu dirinya cepat sekali lelah. Biasanya dia akan baik-baik saja.

Apa karena cuaca?

Tidak. Hujan baru-baru saja terjadi.

Apa karena terlalu banyak tugas?

Jihoon sedang bebas-bebasnya dari tugas yang mengejarnya.

Atau jangan-jangan ini semua karena Soonyoung?

Jihoon menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menggelengkan kepalanya, seperti ingin membuang pikirannya tentang dia lelah karena Soonyoung tidak ada disini.

Tidak ada lagi untuk menyemangatinya.

Tidak ada lagi untuk menjadi tempat keluh kesahnya.

Lagi, Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis ssmua pikiran tentang Soonyooung.

"Oh ayolah Lee Jihoon, kau akan baik-baik saja tanpanya."

 _sayangnya Lee Jihoon tidak menyadari._

"Ya! Aku bukan akan baik-baik saja! Tapi aku memang benar-benar baik-baik saja!"

 _kenapa berucap bohong?_

Setelahnya Jihoon bangkit dari posisinya lalu duduk menyandar pada _headboard_ ranjangnya. Membenamkan wajahnya di antara dua lututnya.

"Hiks."

Terisak kecil sebelum berkata,

"T-tidak... A-aku tidak ba—baik-baik saja."

 _sekarang Jihoon sadar, dan dia tidak berkata hal yang membohongi dirinya sendiri_

.

.

 _yeah i wish that i could turn back again_

 _turning back the time,_

 _back when you're mine_

Soonyoung menghela nafasnya, entah untuk keberapa kalinya dalam hari ini. Dia membiarkan wanita di hadapannya ini mengoceh berbagai macam hal.

"Kau ingin apa Soonyoung? Kurasa aku ingin ini dan ini mungkin juga ini."

Soonyoung hanya diam menunggu wanita ini berhenti mengoceh. Pikirannya tidak terfokus kepada wanita di hadapannya sekarang, melainkan Jihoon.

Jihoon lagi dan lagi.

Masalahnya, wanita ini memiliki beberapa kemiripan dengan Jihoon saat mereka berkencan dahulu.

Jihoon yang mungil.

Jihoon yang cerewet saat memesan menu.

Jihoon yang akan marah-marah jika diabaikan Soonyoung.

Jihoon yang akan mengerucutkan bibirnya jika kesal.

Tanpa sadar, kedua bibir Soonyoung membentuk senyuman tipis yang bahkan tidak bisa dilihat wanita di depannya ini.

"Soon? Soonyoung?"

Soonyoung sadar dari lamunannya, kembali ke wajah datar, "apa?"

"Kau ingin apa?"

Soonyoung berpikir sebentar, "aku tidak ingin apa-apa, aku agak tidak enak badan, aku pulang duluan tidak apa kan? Nanti kau naik taxi saja ok? Ini uang taxinya, terima kasih untuk hari ini Eunha-ssi."

Setelahnya Soonyoung berjalan menjauh dari Eunha menuju ke mobilnya dan melajukannya membelah jalanan yang terguyur hujan di tengah gelapnya malam.

Soonyoung menahan tangisnya.

Andai saja saat itu dia tidak egois.

Andai saja dia bisa mengerti perasaan Jihoon juga.

Andai saja dia bisa kembali.

Andai saja dia bisa memutar balikkan waktu.

Disaat dimana Jihoon masihlah miliknya.

Disaat dimana dia menjadi seorang yang sangat tramat egois.

Maka dia berjanji akan lebih membiarkan Jihoon terbuka tentang dirinya ke Soonyoung.

Satu titik air mata itu jatuh membasahi pipi gembil si penyandang marga Kwon ini.

Dan selanjutnya bertambah deras layaknya hujan malam ini

.

.

 _so this is heartache_

Jihoon mendengar ketukan pada pintu apartmentnya. Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini? Apalagi hujan sedang deras-derasnya mengguyur kota Seoul.

"Ya! Tunggu!" teriaknya, diluar sedang hujan, jadi dia pikid perlu berteriak agar orang yang bertamu itu bisa mendengarnya. Sementara, dirinya berlari menuju lemadi baju untuk memakai piyama yang lebih pantas.

Jihoon mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu apartmentnya. Terbesit rasa ragu untuk membukanya, entahlah, Jihoon hanya merasa... Ah, lupakan.

"Ada apa ma—"

Jihoon terpaku sesaat.

Dihadapannya berdiri seseorang yang baru saja ditangisinya dua jam yang lalu.

Seseorang yang dunia Jihoon luluh lantak hanya dalam satu malam.

Seseorang itu jugalah yang kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan keadaan kacau. Matanya memerah dan rambutnya berantakan.

"Soonyoung?"

"Sakit Ji, sakit," gumam Soonyoung pelan.

.

.

 _so this is heartache_

Jihoon menyodorkan segelas coklat panas kearah Soonyoung, "Ini, minum dulu, biar aku carikan handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan kepalamu dulu."

Baru saja Jihoon akan berdiri, ingin mengambil handuk kecil dan menghindarkan diri dari suasana canggung yang menyelimuti ruangan saat ini.

Tangan Soonyoung sudah menahannya, "Tidak usah, disini saja."

Jihoon kembali duduk di sebelah Soonyoung, karena Apartment Jihoon hanya memiliki satu sofa yang menghadap ke TV yang tidak terlalu besar.

Ruangan yang awalnya canggung bertambah canggung lagi karena kedua mahluk adam yang berada di sana sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Yang satu sibuk menata hatinya.

Yang satu sibuk menata kalimatnya.

"Anu," ucap mereka bersamaan.

Mereka tersenyum kecil, dan mereka menyadari itu, "Kau duluan saja," lagi, secara bersamaan.

.

.

 _All this pain in the chest, my regrets, and things we never said_

"Ini terlalu sakit Soon, terlalu sakit."

Soonyoung diam mendengarkan. Ingin rasanya dia memeluk laki-laki mungil di sampingnya sekarang ini.

"Aku—" Jihoon mati-matian menahan isakannya.

"—menyesal, mungkin aku tidak memikirkan akan terjadi apa setelahnya, aku egois aku tahu itu."

Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sudah tidak tahan. Diraihnya tubuh rapuh itu secara perlahan ke dalam dekapannya.

"Tidak Ji, tidak. Harusnya aku yang menyesal, aku yang egois, aku tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanmu."

Jihoon terisak di dalam dekapan Soonyoung.

"Ti—huks—dak, ki-hiks—ta yang salah."

Jihoon melepaskan diri dari pelukan Soonyoung.

"Kita memiliki banyak hal yang harusnya kita beritahukan satu sama lain, tapi kita memilih diam in tenggelam dalam ego kita dan menyalahkan satu sama lain saat semuanya sudah terjadi."

.

.

 _So this is heartache_

 _So this is heartache_

Mereka terdiam dalam suasana canggung yang menyelimuti. Soonyoung beberapa kali ingin membuka suaranya. Namun, selalu diurungkannya.

"Aku baru kali ini merasakan apa itu patah hati," Jihoon terkekeh, menautkan kedua tangannya satu sama lain.

Soonyoung menoleh, "Ya, aku juga."

Kali ini, Jihoon yang menoleh, membuat mata mereka bertubrukan.

"Jangan memasang wajah tidak percaya seperti itu, aku serius."

Soonyoung menghela nafasnya, "Aku baru merasakan apa itu yang disebut jatuh cinta saat mengenalmu, saat itu aku benar-benar jatuh Ji."

Jihoon diam.

"Aku tidak menyangka kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Kwon Soonyoung," disertai dengan tawa kecil yang lepas dari bibir mungil milik Jihoon.

"Yak!"

"Maaf ok maaf."

"Ya, kau tahu sendiri, patah hati itu benar-benar sakit," kata Jihoon.

"Jadi, ini yang dinamakan patah hati?" lanjut Jihoon.

"Yang sering diucapkan Wonwoo dan Jeonghan-hyung padaku?"

"Ya, patah hati yang seperti itu Ji," sahut Soonyoung.

Keduanya diam lagi.

Kembali bergelut kepikiran masing-masing.

"Um Ji, mau bercerita tentang malam itu?" tawar Soonyoung.

Jihoon berpikir sebentar, "Boleh, bagaimanapun juga kita harus meluruskan masalah ini."

"Sebentar, ku buatkan minuman hangat, teh? kopi atau coklat hangat lagi?"

"Susu Putih Hangat?"

"Masih sama?"

"Tentu, tidak ada yang berubah."

Lalu, keduanya tertawa kecil bersamaan.

 _what we meant, what we said that night, why did i let you go?_

"Jadi, mau mulai dari mana?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Dari awal pertama kali kita bertemu saja."

Soonyoung menoleh ke Jihoon yang tengah sibuk merapikan bagian tempatnya duduk lalu segera duduk dengan cangkir berisi susu putih hangat di tangannya.

"Karena, semua yang menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hubungan kita selalu di iringi oleh hujan," Jihoon menoleh ke arah Soonyoung, mempertemukan kedua manik mereka.

Soonyoung mengangguk sambil tersenyum, Jihoon benar, hubungan mereka penuh dengan hujan.

"Saat itu, aku sedang menunggu di jemput bukan? Aku nekat ingin menerobos hujan."

"Aku lewat dan memperhatikanmu yang sedang merutuk kesal karena hujan, lalu berencana menerobosnya."

"Lalu saat aku baru saja akan melangkah menerobos hujan—"

"—aku menahan tanganmu dan menyodorkan payung yang sudah terbuka."

Keduanya tersenyum, mendengar versi dari sisi pandang yang berbeda membuat mereka lebih terbuka.

"Dari saat itu, setiap hujan kau selalu memberiku payung kan?"

"Jaket juga," koreksi Soonyoung.

"Ah ya, saat itu, kau yang mengantarku pulang dengan bus kan?"

"Ya! Kau tenggelam di jaket milikku, menggemaskan sekali haha," Soonyoung tertawa kecil mengingat Jihoon yang memakai jaketnya sampai menutupi pahanya.

"Yak! Jangan menertawakanku seperti itu!"

"Maaf Ji maaf, tapi kau benar-benar menggemaskan, aku tidak bohong," Soonyoung mengangkat tangannya membentuk tanda "peace" dengan jarinya.

"Terserah," tetapi, wajah milik Jihoon memanas dan dia yakin sekarang wajahnya memerah.

Keduanya berlanjut bercerita kembali sesuai versi mereka, saat keduanya mulai merasakan hal yang sama, saat keduanya mulai memiliki hal yang aneh ketika bertemu.

Saat Jihoon bercerita dengan Wonwoo dan Minghao, dan Soonyoung bercerita pada Jun dan Mingyu.

Saat ke-empat teman mereka itu membuat mereka 'jadian' secara tidak sengaja.

Itu merupakan hal yang manis.

Dan,

Selalu di iringi oleh hujan.

"Semua tentang kita memang manis," ucap Soonyoung.

"Hm, kecuali malam satu bulan yang lalu," kata Jihoon.

"Yah, saat itu hujan juga bukan?"

Jihoon mengangguk, "Jika mengingat malam itu, aku selalu teringat betapa egoisnya aku."

"Kita berdua Ji."

"Yah mungkin, padahal hanya karena kau ditunangkan dengan Jung Eunbi, adik tingkatku."

"Tidak akan ada orang yang tidak marah ketika pacarnya ditunangkan paksa dengan orang lain, Ji."

"Termasuk dirimu," sambung Soonyoung.

Keduanya hening kembali.

Soonyoung membuka percakapan kembali, penasaran akan suatu hal.

"Malam itu... kenapa kau pergi?"

"Kenapa? Hm, karena rasa kecewa membuatku luluh lantak dan ingin bangkit sendiri tanpa orang lain, jadi aku pergi begitu saja, dan bodohnya ternyata aku salah," Jihoon menggeleng ketika mengingat tingkah bodohnya.

"Kalau kau?" tanya Jihoon.

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa kau membiarkanku pergi?"

"Kenapa aku membiarkanmu pergi?"

Jihoon mengangguk pelan.

Soonyoung terdiam sebentar, menghela nafasnya lalu menjawab, "Karena saat itu aku egois dan hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri tanpa sadar kau juga terluka."

Keduanya terdiam.

Masing-masing kembali larut ke dalam pikiran mereka. Sesekali menyeruput susu putih hangat yang mungkin sudah dingin seperti malam ini.

"Lagi-lagi kita mengukir sesuatu di hari hujan ya Ji?" Soonyoung memecah keheningan.

"Ya benar, sepertinya kita memang seperti hujan."

"Terus-menerus jatuh dan menangis," sambung Jihoon.

Kalimat Jihoon seakan memukul perasaan keduanya secara telak.

Mereka sama-sama terluka.

Karena satu sama lain.

Mereka menangisi satu sama lain.

Mereka mengenang satu sama lain.

"Ji, saat malam itu—"

"—tidak Soon, tidak, tidak ada satupun diantara kita yang mengatakan untuk berhenti," potong Jihoon.

Soonyoung menoleh dan memiringkan badannya ke arah Jihoon.

"Ji," panggilnya.

Jihoon menoleh ke arah Soonyoung, "Ya?"

Mata mereka kembali bertubrukan, keduanya memancarkan hal yang sama,

luka dan kebahagiaan yang baru saja mereka dapatkan kembali.

Ucapan Soonyoung menjadi final dari obrolan mereka,

"Aku merindukanmu."

 _I Miss You._

 ** _end_**

 _halo!_

 _ini adalah ff debut saya di FFN_

 _saya sudah jadi penghuni FFN sejak kelas 6sd haha_

 _selama ini hanya mempublikasikan tulisan saya di wattpad._

 _Karena ini ff debut saya di sini,_

 _saya harap feelsnya dapet ya huhu,_

 _ff pembuka udah hurt gini._

 _btw, ini adalah songfict!_

 _lagu yang saya gunakan disini adalah Heartache by One Ok Rock._

 _Lastly,_

 _Mind to RnR?_

 ** _5 Oktober 2017_**


End file.
